wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Plague the SandWing
P L A G U E This character belongs to AvalonCat. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. |-|Character= A P P E A R A N C E Plague is a tan SandWing with a dark head and wing membrane. His spine is sand colored and very pale as are his upper scales. His middle scales are a super light yellow almost appearing white and his lowest scales appear a stronger yellow. His wings and legs are a lighter version of his face and his belly his pale with a slight red tone to it. His tail however is missing its barb and is wrapped in bandages. His horns and claws are white. P E R S O N A L I T Y Plague is very intolerable and prefers to be left alone. Most of the time he has a crouch attitude much like his sister's Salsa. He likes to tease younger dragonets but not in a mean way. However if he is annoyed, he can be mean. He enjoys a good laugh here and there but tends to be grumpy for most of the day. S K I L L S Strengths *Breath Fire *Good Healer *Wide knowledge of medicines. Weaknesses *Lacks SandWing Barbed Tail. *Easily scared *Gets too prideful sometimes. H I S T O R Y Plague was born near the IceWing Border in the Sand Kingdom near the end of the SandWing War. His parents were run away soldiers who sought to raise a family rather than fight in a battle. Plague had two other siblings. A sister and a brother named Chip. Plague was close with his sister but wasn't too fond of Chip. He tended to pick on him a lot since he was so small and would call him Runt When Plague turned five, Burn forced the family back into war. Plague was separated from his parents and siblings and placed in a squadron in the Mud Kingdom. In the Mud Kingdom, his squad leader teamed up with a MudWing sibling group and the two teams fought together in battle. Plague grew a close bond with his squadmates and even started crushing on one of the female MudWings in his group. Unfortunately, the squad was out on patrol one night when they were ambushed by IceWings. Plague fought hard, trying to impress his crush. However, he watched his crush die instead in the hands of an IceWing. Furious and heart-broken, Plague took on the IceWing. The IceWing was twice his size and far more stronger. Plague put up a good fight. He was about to stab the IceWing with his tail when the IceWing coated his barb in frost. Plague fled and his squad ended up being killed. When he returned to camp he was approached by one of the SandWing generals who questioned him why he wasn't with his squad. Plague explained that they were ambushed by IceWings and that his tail was frozen and that he barely escaped with his life. Plague was expecting help and comfort from the general, but instead was met with a slap to the face. The general yelled at Plague for being a coward and committing treason. He was put in chains and sentenced to be executed the next morning. Plague sat in pain in Queen Morhen's dungeon as the frost seeped inbetween his scales slowly turning them from pale yellow to faded grey. He knew it would fall off soon. To his surprise, his sister came and rescued him. She said she over heard the general yelling at him when she was gathering wood for her squad's fire and she didn't want him to die. His sister freed him and told him to find the Talons of Peace and that they would help him. Plague did as his sister told and left to try and find the Talons of Peace, however it took him many days and the pain in his tail only increased. One day, out of exhaustion and unbearable pain, Plague fainted. Plague wasn't sure how long he had been out, but he woke up in a cave laying on a cot. Next to him was a SeaWing and another MudWing. They explained that they found him unconscious nearby and saw that he had been attacked by an IceWing. The brought him into the cave and amputated his tail and wrapped it in bandages. Plague later learned that that the dragons who rescued him were from the Talons of Peace. They took him to their headquarters where their leader offered to let him stay. Plague gladly accepted. When the war rolled to an end, many members of the Talons of Peace returned home. Plague wanted to do the same so he left and flew to Possibility since it was the closest city. There he asked if anyone had seen Chip or his sister or his parents. One said they met his sister but only three years ago. However they did say that they gave her directions to the Scorpion Den and suggested to look for her there. Plague left Possibility and made way for the Scorpion Den. When he arrived, he was thrilled to find his brother Chip and his sister there. They through a party to celebrate. Today, Plague lives in the Scorpion Den with his sister. T R I V I A *Text here |-|Gallery= G A L L E R Y Plague1.png|reference by Pomegranate |-|Relationships= R E L A T I O N S H I P S (Ask to be added to relationships) Text Here {| Category:Content (AvalonCat) Category:Males Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress